Affinity
Affinity is an in-game mechanic for experience points. Warframes, Sentinels and weapons are all capable of earning affinity. It is earned by killing enemies, hacking terminals, completing objectives / missions/ challenges, using Warframe powers, or picking up Affinity Orbs''. '' Upon gaining enough affinity, equipment will rank up and gain one extra point of Mod capacity (two points when supercharged via an Orokin Catalyst or Orokin Reactor), used for applying mods. Note that despite being often described as "experience", this value is stored in the specific item itself and not the player's character/account; if said item is sold or used in crafting, all its associated affinity and ranks are lost up to that level. (when selling rank 12 burston, you must reach rank 12 again with the weapon in order to start earning more mastery points). Affinity does not directly affect a player's Mastery Rank. However, a player will gain 200 Mastery points per level on a Warframe, and 100 Mastery points per level on a weapon, that he/she levels. The amount of affinity a weapon or frame has earned during a mission can be seen in the post mission report, just to the left of the reward info box. Where it is referred to as XP (experience). Affinity acquisition can be boosted by using the Affinity Booster purchasable for 40 and will last 3 days or 80 for 7 days. It is also available as special 90-day booster when purchasing some Prime Access packages. Acquisition Mechanic Warframes Affinity is granted to Warframes for each kill that a player or fellow Tenno player kills (within a specific range. See Experience Mechanics page for more info). Affinity is also granted to Warframes for the following actions: *Killing an enemy, or being nearby an enemy when a fellow player kills it *Hacking a terminal *Completing an objective *Resurrecting an ally/fellow player *Completing an in-game challenge (i.e. Get 20 kills with a pistol) *Using a Warframe power (amount is shown by the pop-up, i.e. XX POWER) *Collecting an Affinity Orb *Successful codex scans A Warframe's current Affinity can be seen as a grey bar on the left-side of the frame in the Arsenal or during a mission as a white bar behind the name of the frame. Progress towards a Warframe's next rank/level, in terms of Affinity, can also be seen in the end-mission report. Weapons Affinity is given to each of the weapons as they are used to dispatch enemies (See Experience Mechanics page for more info). The amount of affinity a weapon has can be seen at any time in the arsenal as a grey bar on the left-side of the weapon. It can also be seen during missions for weapons that are currently in use as a white bar behind the name of the weapon in the lower right of the screen. There is currently no way to see the rank/affinity of a Sentinel weapon in game, although the rank/affinity of the sentinel can be seen. Bonus Objectives (Challenges) In addition to the main objective of the mission selected, each player will also be assigned a random bonus objective or challenge to optionally complete. This objective is assigned at the beginning of the round. If the player successfully completes the bonus objective, an extra 500 affinity will be rewarded to that player's warframe. Bonus Affinity Affinity is rewarded at the end of missions based on the amount of affinity gained during a mission. It is only awarded if the player made it to extraction. Bonus affinity shown as yellow in the end of mission report is the bonuses from completing objectives and challenges using the respective weapon or frame. It is often worth up to 50% of the base affinity earned during the game. Affinity Needed to Level The affinity needed for warframes and sentinels to increase by one level can be calculated with the formula: ''Level''2 × 1000 Similarly, the affinity needed for weapons is half that of warframes and sentinels: ''Level''2 × 500 The following is the calculated affinity needed for various equipment: Warframe and Sentinel Requirements Weapon Requirements See also * Mastery Rank Category:Mechanics